Clare Grogan
' Clare Patricia Grogan' (born 17 March 1962) is a Scottish actress and singer, sometimes credited as C.P. Grogan. She is best known as the lead singer of the 1980s new wave music group Altered Images and for supporting roles in the 1981 film Gregory's Girl and the science fiction sitcom Red Dwarf. Grogan developed her singing career as the lead singer of Altered Images, originally a five-piece band that included Johnny McElhone (later of the Scottish rock band Texas), whom she met while studying for her Highers. It became a four-person band with the departure of two members and the addition of Stephen Lironi, who played both guitar and drums. The band had a string of hits in the early 1980s, including "Happy Birthday", "Don't Talk to Me About Love", "I Could Be Happy" and "See Those Eyes". The group split up after the release of their third album, Bite (1983). Grogan later attempted a solo career, but after her single "Love Bomb" failed to gain chart success in 1987, her album Trash Mad was never released. Grogan formed Universal Love School in 1989 with Lironi, performing a series of gigs around the UK. However, it was short-lived and produced no hit singles. In 2000, she contributed vocals to the song "Night Falls Like a Grand Piano" on The 6ths' album Hyacinths and Thistles. She recorded a version of "Angels with Dirty Faces" for the Frankie Miller tribute album. The track "Her Hooped Dream" appears on The Ultimate Celtic Album. In 2002, Grogan performed as 'Altered Images' on the Here and Now Tour which featured other famous acts from the 1980s. She performed on similar tours in 2005, 2008 and 2009. She appeared with Chesney Hawkes, Toyah Willcox and Limahl as 'The 80s Supergroup' in the 2011 series of Let's Dance for Comic Relief. Grogan sometimes covers for radio presenters on BBC 6 Music, most often for Nemone and sometimes Liz Kershaw. Links To Peel Peel was a fan of Altered Images, but admitted: "I always liked 'em a lot, although I have to say that a lot of it was to do with the fact that I found Clare Grogan well nigh irresistible....(somewhat embarrassed stuttering here)...I still see Clare Grogan from time to time, because she lives acrss the road from a mate of mine, from Andy Kershaw in fact, and she occasionally eats in Andy Kershaw's girlfriend's restaurant. They're almost blood relatives! Whenever I see her there, and she still looks I think wonderful, I kind of smile in a rather self-conscious clumsy way and try to avoid saying anything. What a twerp I am, to be sure." http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/01_June_1996_(BFBS) In Ten Of The Best (1995) he publicly confessed to a crush on her and stated that she was the only woman apart from Sheila who could have persuaded him to do anything. He also tried to help her solo music career by stating he would have done anything for her after playing her debut single "Love Bomb" on his show on 03 June 1987, unfortunately to no commercial avail. Shows Played ' 1987' *03 June 1987: Love Bomb (7") London Records External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *IMDB Category:Artists